


儚さ

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 在彼方幻梦中Pairing: All贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 贝吉塔的噩梦里常有弗利萨的存在，他也习惯了与弗利萨纠缠。但当他与悟空借用巴特拉耳环合体过后，这件事就出了点故障。





	1. Chapter 1

弗利萨最终形态的尾巴上已没有壳，它进化后，皮肤的触感是完全滑腻的。  
就好像滑腻、肥嫩的虫子。  
贝吉塔感觉脖子上有强力压迫，呼吸困难，他睁开了双眼。  
于是他看见那一条滑腻的尾巴，完全是惨白颜色……正在抚弄自己的脸颊。  
是了，那正是弗利萨的尾巴。

又来了……如以往常有的一样。那尾巴十分灵活，托着贝吉塔的下巴，逼迫他抬起头。  
“贝吉塔君，你终于醒了，大家真是等了你很久。”  
贝吉塔应声抬起头，他看见萨博、多多利亚、邱夷、基纽特战队员们……一一环绕在近旁，跟熟悉的一样，带着令人憎恶的表情。一直以来，他们都知道贝吉塔星毁灭的秘密，他们看住他的眼神都不怀好意。这些都是，灭绝赛亚人的共犯，他们对他向来鄙视，恶意满满。  
老朋友们都在，真是可喜可贺。  
贝吉塔又闭上了眼。他已决定好要保持沉默了。  
托着他头颅的力量消失了，尾巴离开了。贝吉塔任凭自己沉下去，他听见手脚与脖颈上缠绕着锁链发出沙锒沙锒的声响。按照弗利萨军奢华的标准，这可能是第三星域发现的贵重合金铸就的锁链。  
“不过是一只猴子……”  
他听见窃窃的笑声，是萨博的。他向来如此……贝吉塔对自己说，没必要太在意，萨博是那种废物，他没有自己的态度。他的蛤蟆脑壳里连思想那玩意儿都没有，他不过是在重复弗利萨大人的评价罢了。  
弗利萨嫌他的终极形态丑陋，他就压抑着自己的力量，就是这种废物。  
……萨博的双手是湿冷的，他手心的触感原本就好像泡在溶液里多日的尸体。  
贝吉塔感觉到这尸体的手捉住了自己的尾巴……它们逆着尾巴的绒毛生长方向，一直向骨骼根部磨蹭。  
每一下都诱发出细密的麻痒与刺痛，那手的每一寸移动都牵连起更多困苦。  
贝吉塔确定自己是计划好不再出声的，这种事以前就有过，如果他咬紧牙关，用上真力咬紧牙关，如果他努力抻紧了肌肉骨节，如果他能让自己觉得有足够疼，他是能挺过去的。他就可以不发声……  
发声是他们想要的。他们脱光他，用锁链裹缠他，把玩羞辱他，仿佛他真的只是低等动物。往昔他要面对的情形也差不多，但凡他真有行差步错，这样的命运就等候着他，他是随时有可能犯错，然后被他们嘲弄、羞辱、惩罚。  
萨博轻笑着出声。  
“赛亚人这个品种已经不剩几个了，”他说，“为什么不养在笼子里呢？”  
真是放屁。贝吉塔几乎要气到发抖，也正是在这时候，他感觉到那双属于尸体的湿冷的手，正沿着他尾根的骨节滑下。它们分开了圆翘的、凸起的肉块，缓慢又熟稔地揉搓着它们。  
其他观众则开始嗤嗤发笑：“作为猴子来说，还挺干净的……”  
要来了……他们在这里等着他、禁锢他，就为了这个，为了让他难堪害怕，要他跪地求饶。  
求饶这种东西……他们最好想都都别想。  
贝吉塔确实有所准备，咬紧了牙。然而，当萨博那冰凉的舌头触及他两股之间时，他还是松开了牙关，尖叫出声。  
他尖叫着——他咆哮道：“弗利萨——！！！”  
刹那间他瞪大了眼睛，嘶吼到嘴角喉头，都要立时迸裂，渗出鲜血。  
但即使是这样，他的痛苦也不肯把他从噩梦当中捞起来。

“请不要这么用力，贝吉塔君。承认你很喜欢就这么难吗？”  
是弗利萨的声音，在这一刻，他永远礼貌，永远不带“多余的感情”。  
他也并不是置身事外，偶尔会拿尾巴参与进来，那肥嫩的肉尾，如若不留情面，直接抽打在一个普通战士的身体上，那种巨大的冲击，足够把骨头震碎，能把内脏都碾成烂泥。  
对贝吉塔他不会这样，因为死往往是最后的恩赐，他不舍得给。  
贝吉塔这一刻便已经觉到困倦，事情如常发生了，他也如常挣扎了，结果一次又一次，总是老样子。  
他不清楚自己的四肢现在掌握在谁的手里，又是谁在舔舐他的掌心和脚趾。  
他不在意到底是谁弯折他的身体，到这样一个辛苦的角度，又是谁在他赛亚尾巴上流连，来回蹭擦牙齿。  
他们不会杀死他，弗利萨不允许。他也无法挣脱他们，这是一场噩梦，噩梦不允许。二十多年，他被这种危机与恐惧环伺如常，他做的本来就是没有希望的事。  
贝吉塔很困倦……他在噩梦被疲累所困，浑身被制，苦于不得自主。身体完全不受控制，连喉咙里迫出的断断续续的呼告，都离得很遥远似的，听起来并不真实。  
弗利萨总在最后才来。他不会刺穿他，他不具备这样的需要。他通常会袖手旁观，用带有玩味性质的态度审视，观察他的拥趸们对这战士的身体所做的事。  
“终于只剩下你一个赛亚人啦！”基纽发出欢快的爆笑，这个疯子，总是惯用不属于自己的身体恣意快活，在贝吉塔看来，这简直是更虚幻、更不可思议的了。  
贝吉塔恨他。他恨他们全部。  
他呻吟着，在他们的掌握中尝试扭拧身体，找回哪怕是一丁点的自主。  
可惜并不能如愿，他们捉牢他、刺穿他、撕裂他，在这样做的同时，不忘羞辱他、贬低他、嘲笑他。  
弗利萨总是最后才来。他来的时候，也是先用他的尾巴。  
在这个噩梦里，贝吉塔感觉自己正被一群僵尸把握着，弗利萨的尾巴就应约而至。那肥腻的东西，轻轻敲了敲地面，而后，又抚上了这个失败的赛亚战俘的脸。  
他那三趾的脚，踩在星舰的地板上一定会发出咔吱咔吱的噪音。  
他用尾巴抚触着贝吉塔的脸，像噩梦一样。  
而这就是噩梦，贝吉塔向来知道是这样。

他知道僵尸们就是僵尸，弗利萨也在其中。那个自称孙悟空的赛亚孤儿卡卡罗特，他已经打败掉他了。  
他自己的儿子特兰克斯，已经把这个恶魔切碎了。  
萨博、多多利亚、邱夷、基纽特战队，都是他自己的手下亡魂。  
他们都死了，是僵尸，是恶灵，可是他们留给他的痛苦，还深埋在他的脑中深处，在记忆的漆黑海底……挥之不去。  
当贝吉塔醒着，他们无所作为，已经死去。当他被睡眠攫获，是的，那就是噩梦的领域了，是监禁他的永恒牢笼，他逃不出去。  
“大约永远如此……”他听见弗利萨说，“你的这里，永远是我的。”  
那怪物用手指戳着贝吉塔的头颅，在他的骨头皮肉上轻轻的扣。他发出令人悚然的尖锐笑声。  
贝吉塔在昏蒙勉强支着他的眼皮，他的身体被摆作一个扭曲的姿态，尽可能地将他们要享用的部分，都恰如其分地突出出来。他们可以居高临下地羞辱他，在他的噩梦里，他们有无穷的精力和永恒的生命。  
而他，拥有的只有疲惫和困苦而已。  
弗利萨靠近来，他的手掌取代了尾巴，捏住了贝吉塔的下巴。  
“我在这里拥有着你，小贝吉塔。我想对你做什么就做什么……”他说。  
一贯如此，一贯是这样！如果这是头一次，贝吉塔可能会试着在噩梦里去咬他的手。但这已经全都试过，他无法逃脱，只能任由这邪恶的东西，把他的手指捅进来，强力塞进他的口腔，在其中摩挲。  
令人作呕……  
不过，今天有些不同，今天出了点故障。  
今天——这令人作呕的事还没有真正开始，就被另一把声音当面冲撞。  
“我听到了，这我可不同意！”那声音说。

那声音元气满满，此时听来，仿若是炸雷一样。  
贝吉塔向他看过去。  
他的心底里已经有答案了，他的噩梦忽然就有了转机。  
他向声音的来源望去，他看得到光亮，来得好突兀，完全扯碎了他梦境里统治良久的黑暗。  
贝吉塔看到卡卡罗特昂首挺胸地叉着腰，就站在那光里。  
这家伙，另一个赛亚人，他应当是同那光芒一道抵达的。抑或是，他正在发光。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

若在纯粹的黑暗里出现了光，那么一切黑暗中的东西便都会向那光扑去。

贝吉塔看到所有那些被自己杀死过的人，都在这一瞬间向卡卡罗特包抄狂扑，除了弗利萨。  
这漆黑空间里的气一时暴涨，张牙舞爪地将卡卡罗特团团围住。  
在那当中，贝吉塔看到金色的焰气升腾而起，他发出嗤笑声。  
“您最讨厌的节目来了，弗利萨大人。”他用弗利萨最欣赏的那种彬彬有礼的口气喃喃道，“来的可是一个——超级赛亚人。”  
在他的身后，那盘踞在他脑海深处的黑暗帝王一把揪住了他的头发。那条肥腻的肉尾，以一种笃定从容的态度，缓缓地在贝吉塔脖上颈绕过两周，他的尾尖，像有独立生命似的，在这囚徒的嘴唇上擦曾逡巡。  
他是最终形态，气焰强大，躯体光滑，一片惨白。即使在多年之后的这场噩梦里，贝吉塔也觉得这股邪恶的气，足够湮灭他的求生之欲。  
弗利萨的嘴唇，轻贴上了贝吉塔的耳廓：“你知道我接下来会做什么吗，小贝吉塔？也许上一次直接在你的心上开一个洞，是太浪费了。”  
“你不能做什么，你在这里杀死我我就醒了。”贝吉塔说。  
他在睡梦中，仍要抵抗着无尽睡意。在朦胧中，他看得到不远处的卡卡罗特，一只铁手已经捏住了萨博的头颅。  
萨博还没来得及变身，就被他用一只手捏成了齑粉。  
啊……赛亚力量。  
贝吉塔微笑了。他对弗利萨说：“介绍你认识一下，这是我们超级赛亚人，你看他多强！”  
弗利萨的回应，是伸出那带着一梭肉刺的舌头，滑动过贝吉塔的耳垂：“我不会杀死你，我要在他的面前一点一点撕开你。喜欢我的尾巴吗？我可以把它放到你的身体里去，慢慢地塞满，到你的身体承受不了，从内里完全地撑破撕裂开。”  
“这是梦，我没什么可怕的。”贝吉塔说。  
“但你的身体承受过所有的痛苦，包括爆体而亡的剧痛，你的灵魂记得这一切……包括我给你的全部恩赐，所以我们能在这里见到你，反复给予你这些。我的小贝吉塔，我们永远会在这里等你，你也永远都没有办法拒绝。”弗利萨说。  
他是真的要这样做了。  
弗利萨那肥腻的尾巴，缓缓松开，然后沿着贝吉塔的脊柱一吋吋滑低。  
赛亚人的背脊僵硬了，贝吉塔复又咬紧了牙根，他已经准备好承受这一次。他已准备在满身的冷汗、在剧痛与狂怒中惊醒……咆哮着醒来。  
那滑腻的肉尖，在柔软的嫩肉上反复戳刺，试着撬开一个缺口。  
“会变成金色的臭猴子也依然是臭猴子……”他轻笑着。  
贝吉塔不想承认——他连尾巴上的毛尖都已经竖直发硬，呕吐的感觉萦绕不去，一直充塞在喉头。  
“喂，弗利萨！离他远点！”  
正是此时，一个声音插入进来，终止了这件必定要发生的事。  
那声音是卡卡罗特。

贝吉塔抬起头。  
他看见浑身闪烁着光芒的超级赛亚人卡卡罗特，他的身后只剩下无尽虚空。所有那些充塞在这个噩梦当中的死人，如今已经一个都不剩。  
“我不会放过他。”那宇宙的黑暗之王回应道，“你应该知道，你我都不过是他脑海中的倒影，是他挽留我们在这里。”  
“我要杀了你，弗利萨。”卡卡罗特在金色气焰的包裹下，如斯宣告着，一步步逼近他们。  
“你杀不了我，我是贝吉塔接受了我的那一部分，是他记忆里受我教诲的部分。他无法否认我的思想、我的方法，所以我现在会在这里。赛亚人，其实你也一样。”弗利萨说。  
卡卡罗特不声不响地走到他俩对面，只得一臂之隔的距离。贝吉塔眼睁睁看见他伸出一只手，就在自己的耳根旁边，轻松掐住了弗利萨的咽喉。  
“我为你杀了他吧，贝吉塔！”这个卡卡罗特大声道。  
“这不关你的事！”贝吉塔咆哮起来。可惜这不是噩梦将醒时的咆哮，他的咆哮与他的魂灵所在相隔遥远，他自己都捉不住、听不清。  
“那就这么决定了。”卡卡罗特说。  
贝吉塔听见咔吱咔吱的声音，一般说来，弗利萨踏着地板走动时会发出这样的声音。真是没想到，他的皮肉被捏紧捏碎时，会发出的也是这种声音。  
这是个噩梦……贝吉塔想着，或许是我想象过，捏碎他时是这样的声音。  
这仿佛无敌的灾星，就在他的耳畔被卡卡罗特一手就捏成了碎块。若不是做梦这事绝不能解决得这么干脆明快。  
贝吉塔瞪着与他面对面的这个赛亚人，一种陌生的感觉充斥脑海。  
“你不是我认识的卡卡罗特！”他叫嚷起来，“你也不是我梦里的——”  
他没有机会嚷完这么简单的一句了。这个陌生的卡卡罗特，已用那只刚刚杀死过弗利萨的手，掌握住了在这困境中受困的赛亚囚徒的头。  
然后他俯首下来，像感知不到贝吉塔的嚷叫似的，只是直接张嘴堵住了他的嘴唇。

不光是含住而已，等贝吉塔从震惊中分出神来，他意识到卡卡罗特正啜咬着自己最柔软的肉瓣，恣意吸吮，并且毫无顾忌地发出响亮的声音。  
而他自己，再也无法发出声音。对话的工具已被封死，他没有能力交涉，只能遂这突袭者的意。  
卡卡罗特正在撕咬着他的嘴唇，舔舐着他的齿列。  
这确实是卡卡罗特，他的气不会错的，即使在梦里，贝吉塔也辨认得出真伪。他昏昏沉沉，感觉自己有一条腿被强壮的手臂托起，被抬得很高了。有手掌狠狠按压在他的腿根与屁股，指腹紧按在血肉上，抚摸的方式十分粗鲁。  
“你让弗利萨一直呆在你的脑子里，我很生气。”那个陌生的卡卡罗特终于结束了这个苦刑一般的长吻，然后方才开口。  
“你不是我梦里的……？你到底是谁？”贝吉塔觉得自己肺中空空，连气息都连缀不起。他喘息着，完全是依靠锁链和卡卡罗特的身体才找到了平衡。  
即使在梦里，他也一样觉得到，他跟前的卡卡罗特，与他往昔的梦中人是不一样的了。  
“卡卡罗特，我就是他，合体过后我就留在这里了。他的脑内也留下了一部分的你，贝吉塔，这事全因为合体。如果你没有留下一个你在他那里，我也不会出现在这里。我在你的脑内，但我不属于你，我就是孙悟空，我是他一部分的自己。”眼前人说道。  
这个——强大的超级赛亚人说着，抚摸着贝吉塔垂下的另一条腿。他完全没有探问的意思，便是这样自顾自。  
这人自顾自把贝吉塔的两条腿都抬高，曲起，推压至紧贴住它们主人胸膛的位置。这是个极不自由的姿势，贝吉塔呻吟着发出抗议：“你至少应该先把我放下来。”  
“我打败了弗利萨，又一次。我打败了他两次，这一次是专门为了你。我讨厌看他在你身上摸来摸去。”卡卡罗特说。  
“也许是我自己愿意，反正这是我自己的梦，行吗？我愿意。”贝吉塔别过了头去，若不是这样，他很担心自己说话的权力又被这个不听招呼的梦境生物夺取封上。  
“原来你喜欢这样，”卡卡罗特皱了皱他的眉头，然后又舒展开了，“这样也好，我也是很愿意摸你的。”  
他说到做到，他的一双手，制住了贝吉塔的一双腿，这就要身体力行，说到办到。  
“我没说我喜欢！”贝吉塔发出了足可以把自己惊醒的咆哮。  
但噩梦就是这样，有些时候，身体沉重，与脑子分离，想醒也醒不了。  
“那或者你喜欢这样？”卡卡罗特欢快地问询着。  
他的身体竟比声音动得更快，贝吉塔只来得及叫骂了一声，就意识到他已经冲进来了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

超级赛亚人的体温灼热烫手，一霎时令贝吉塔误以为，贯穿他的其实是一团火。  
卡卡罗特的进入伴随着强硬的锐痛。那感觉十分真实，一点都不似噩梦朦胧。这是完全没有发生在赛亚人王子想象中的事，他确信他没有设想过这件事。  
这种火热的疼痛把他在噩梦里已近麻木的空隙完全填满了，卡卡罗特在他的里面，小小摆动了几下腰，贝吉塔就觉得自己的身体都酸软了，尾巴抻得笔直，尖端抖得不受控制。  
他有瞬间的失神，几乎以为自己马上就能从这场失控的梦中惊醒。当他缓过来，便发现，自己连头颅都支持不动，他的额头早已顶住了卡卡罗特的肩，他的脸由那里得到些支撑，才不至于低垂下去，顺势昏迷得赦。  
贝吉塔缓过神，他意识到，此刻僵直硬挺不受控制的，不只自己那根早就在现实中丢失了的赛亚尾巴而已。另一样坚硬胀痛的东西，正随着卡卡罗特毫不客气的进攻，在他的小腹上反复磨蹭。  
这种滋味从未有过，他惊觉自己也是有欲求的。  
又或者，只因为现在正在干着他的是个纯种的、非凡的超级赛亚人。

“你喜欢我这样，贝吉塔！”卡卡罗特得意地宣布，他的双手，抓捏着柔软的肉块，将它们分得更开，以便自己挺腰的时候，能够进攻到更深的腹地。  
他像不知满足那样，攻城略地，反复深入。  
他的那玩意儿真不客气，贝吉塔靠在他身上，恨恨地想着，这笨蛋的那件东西，切割琢磨着血肉的感觉很是粗粝，他不知道留力……  
卡卡罗特，他在超级赛亚人的状态下，不能完全地控制好自己，这很正常……只是这又太不正常了。  
他撞击着贝吉塔两腿之间，力量那么大，大到在这噩梦中，都能直接唤醒神经反馈出逼真的钝痛。  
这种疼让人目眩神迷。若不是做梦，贝吉塔甚至怀疑自己的血肉都要被他擦出火星来了。卡卡罗特的腰肢强壮有力，在梦的世界里，他也不会耽于疲倦、碍于情面……他一下就掌握了主动，完全统治了这个漆黑无情的小世界。  
“你喜欢我这样，贝吉塔！我也喜欢你这样。”这个梦境的侵略者，他放肆地大笑着，亲吻贝吉塔的额角。  
虚空中只剩下他俩，卡卡罗特的每一个吻都能带起湿润短促的脆响。  
“……闭嘴！”这是从牙缝中挤出的一句。贝吉塔很清楚，如果他试着说出更多词句，他会像控制不住自己的身体那样，完全控制不住自己的声音。他并不愿意，随意尖叫，弄到连这虚空都跟着脸红。  
“喜欢的话就抱紧我吧！”卡卡罗特说。  
他这是什么意思？他以为他是谁？贝吉塔怒不可遏，吼出了声：“你不要得寸进尺！如果……”  
这该死的梦里，他被一个入侵者刺中了要害——卡卡罗特的桩子精准地敲打在他最脆弱、最秘密的地方，他漏出一声低吟，婉转又绵长。他的气又散去了些，尾巴徐徐颤抖着，在他的意志之外，搭住了卡卡罗特的一侧胳膊。

贝吉塔的头向后仰去，喷薄的热焰冲上了他的脸，他微阖着双眼，细细喘气。  
卡卡罗特强行给予的感觉在这迷梦中一时支配了他，他喘了一阵，决定向它妥协了。  
“把我放下来，马上。”他说。  
“听起来像是命令呢，贝吉塔。”卡卡罗特残酷地大笑着，“你是在给我下命令吗？”  
“是的，我是贝吉塔四世，我不能命令你吗？如果赛亚人的行星还在，我应该是你的国王。”贝吉塔说。  
是终于说出来了，他闭上了眼睛。一种空落落的绝望从他身体的中心一下膨胀开，随着血液奔流至四肢百骸。  
“不要命令我，命令这些锁链就好啦，贝吉塔！”卡卡罗特说，“在你自己的心里，既然你是国王，你命令它们消失，它们就会消失的。”  
真是无稽之谈，这么多年来，这个噩梦都不曾被影响破坏，这些锁链是牢不可破的……贝吉塔捏紧了拳头。  
“抱我，贝吉塔，我喜欢你抱住我，用你的胳膊！”卡卡罗特，这人仿佛全不在乎“贝吉塔四世”的困苦，他的笨蛋嘴巴，吐出的每一句话的那么强硬，而且轻松。  
“我根本不想拥抱你。”贝吉塔喃喃说。  
话虽如此，他依然是用了力气。他的双手同时使力，用力到自己能生出扯碎骨节的错觉。  
其实不需要如此的，因为他只拽了一下，那些看似不可抗拒的锁链就在他们的眼前片片碎裂，散作飞灰。  
它们在梦里消失了。噩梦缺少了它们，顿时就显得没有那么险恶了。贝吉塔茫然地看着那些逐渐消失的尘埃，在黑暗里，他的双手全都得了自由，因着无所依凭，他不得不向着卡卡罗特宽阔的肩头伸出了手。  
“现在抱紧我吧，国王陛下！”卡卡罗特抓着他的屁股和腰，不带敬慎地扭摆着自己的身体，像是要把他揉进自己的身体一般，立刻就加大了动作幅度。  
即使是纯粹的、超级的一个赛亚人，即使他浑身都环绕着光芒与闪电，贝吉塔还是觉得，这人简直混蛋到了极点，而且更是，快乐极了。  
“闭嘴！”  
“为什么啦，贝吉塔！我还能来点儿更好的，如果变成超3状态，我其实是可以更快更有力的呢！”  
卡卡罗特高声嚷着。他确实是，快乐极了。

在经历了十二小时的漫长睡眠后，贝吉塔感觉自己像再世为人。  
两次死后复活都没有这种感觉，他觉得自己确似未曾好好睡过。  
不得不说是神清气爽——遂有足够精力与心情，往包子山去拜访一趟。  
他有一些事情需要确认，比如……巴特拉耳环合体的后遗症。卡卡罗特恐怕不会有妥善解决的办法，他们可能还需要去劳动耳环的主人，老界王大人。  
贝吉塔在田地里找到卡卡罗特时，对方正挂在拖拉机的方向盘上发呆。贝吉塔向他飞过去，绕着他的拖拉机先飞了一圈，小心翼翼。  
梦境里此人存在的时间太长、状态太真实，弄得贝吉塔到现在还搞不清自己到底有没有真的清醒。  
他收了舞空术，直接落在卡卡罗特的车头上，隔着一扇窗，与他对望：“我昨晚梦到你了。”  
他开门见山。在他跟前的卡卡罗特精神一振，高叫道：“我昨晚也梦见你了呢贝吉塔！”  
啊——果然。  
贝吉塔理了理思路，勉力开口道：“这是巴特拉耳环的问题，你应该已经意识到了吧，卡卡罗特？这是我们那次合体弄出来的。”  
卡卡罗特用力点头：“是呢贝吉塔！你有一部分灵魂留在我的身体里了！所以我睡到刚才，梦里我一直都跟你在一起！”  
还行吧——没有意外。  
贝吉塔干咳了一声：“其实我也……”  
卡卡罗特打断他，高声道：“我梦里的你真的很温柔体贴，耐心听我说了很多跟我爷爷的事情哦！”  
“……既然是梦就不要太……”贝吉塔低声道。  
“你坐在我身上听我说了好多，你没有穿衣服，我也没有穿衣服。说到爷爷的死我很伤心，留在我身体里的你就对我说，不要难过，你会安慰我……”卡卡罗特说。  
贝吉塔感到一阵气闷：“我想梦里的细节就不要交流了，关键是灵魂分裂互换这件事到底是——”  
“但是我梦里的那个你真的很好啊！你坐在我身上，教了我很多，弄得我很舒服，我这辈子都没这么舒服过，我好开心啊贝吉塔……”卡卡罗特说。  
“闭嘴……”陡然间，贝吉塔绝望地意识到，无论在噩梦里还是现实中，他最后剩下能用的台词竟然都是类似的了。  
“其实从刚才开始我就一直在想，我应该去找你一趟。”卡卡罗特认真地瞪着他，说。  
“啥？！”虽然另一个赛亚人什么都还没说，贝吉塔也是莫名觉得，自己很慌。  
“这个梦真的太开心了，好得就像个梦。现在我终于明白了，你是真的那么好。贝吉塔，我还想跟你再试一次，如果你现在……愿意坐上来的话。”卡卡罗特说。

贝吉塔深吸了口气，暂且解决掉了气闷的问题。  
“这样吧卡卡罗特，”他清楚理智、态度柔和地，提了个建议，“等会儿我打完你以后，会让布尔玛给琪琪重新赔个新的拖拉机。”  
——他说。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 故事发生在艾纪774年，大约是魔人布欧事件后。


End file.
